Kirk Thornton
Kirk Thornton (born Sean Thornton; May 13, 1956 in Portland, Oregon) is an American voice actor and ADR director. He's known for voicing: Gabumon in Digimon: Digital Monsters, Kaname Ohgi in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Kisame Hoshigaki in Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden and Matthieu in Eureka Seven. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Clarence (2014) - Buckey O'Neil (ep1) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) - Citizen (eps92-93), Rebel (eps92-93), Sanjay Rash *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Cop#1 (ep32), Warlock (ep32) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Fire Gormiti (ep12), News Reporter (ep12) 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wild Life (2016) - Bosun Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Fishermen Union Member B *Blade (2012) - Sakomizu (ep2) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Jubei, Additional Voices *Bleach (2014) - Zennosuke Kurumadani (ep365) *Blood Lad (2014) - Hatomune Transporter 2 (ep3), Homeroom Teacher (ep2), Zombie 1 *Buso Renkin (2008) - Shishaku Chouno *Coppelion (2015) - 1st Division Member, Italian Leader (ep7), Mitsuo Kawabata (ep2) *Durarara!! (2011) - Attacker#1 (ep10), Hiroshi, Man B (ep5), Mister K (ep13), Setton (ep5), TV Guest (ep14), Takashi Nasujima, Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Announcer (ep1), Blue Square Member (ep4), Blue Square Member (ep10), Drakon (ep7), Hiroshi (ep11), Lead Biker (ep1), Max Male Assistant (ep1), Teacher (ep2), Thug (ep8), Toramaru Gang Member *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Dollar A (ep5) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Agitator (ep1), Fisher Guild Master, Pirates, Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Nagakata Kawamura (ep21), Okada's Friend (ep22) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Koji Sannomaru (eps3-13, 21-43), Noboru Yoshikawa (eps3-14, 23-43), Ryuji Danma (eps1-13, 25-43), Yoshito Kikuchi (eps4-14, 21-43), Announcer (ep2), Burger Shop Manager (ep29), Game Announcer (ep7), Hidero Ohsawa (ep1), Hiroshi Kochatani (ep3), Punk (ep2), Punk (ep8), Punk in Class 0 (ep1), Student (ep1) *Gun Frontier (2003) - De La Medan, Pawnshop Owner *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - The Claw, Man (ep10) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kamina's Father, Operator (ep1), Villager (ep5) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Mark *Kekkaishi (2010) - Ogata (ep7), Tokio Yukimura, Yumigane (Demon Form; ep1) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Tribal End, Tsubota *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013) - Ryosai *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Dort 2 Cargo Worker (ep14), Todo Mirconen *Monster (2009-2010) - Doctor (ep11), Dr. Oppenheim, Gross (ep10), Günther Milch, Inspector (ep4), Heitmaier (ep24), Man E (ep67), Mr. Liebert, News Reporter (ep72), Police Officer (ep3), Reporter (ep7), The Baby *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Kisame Hoshigaki, Allied Ninja (ep268), Cat Bartender (ep189), Cat Guard (ep189), Cheering Man (ep175), Communications Team Ninja (ep268), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), Flashback Voice#1 (ep175), Foo Yamanaka, Fukasaku, Ghost Ship Crew C (ep225), Helmsman, Hyuga Clan Member (Pain Arc), Hyuga Elder (ep192), Intel Unit Ninja (ep264), Land of Earth Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Leaf Ninja Fan B (ep222), Leaf Village Official (ep179), Man#1 (ep177), Medic Ninja (ep183), Medic Ninja (ep276), Mifune, Mist Ninja (ep218), Mist Village Man (ep199), Researcher (ep227), Samurai B (ep280), Sand Assassin Captain (ep182), Soba Shop's Owner (ep225), Tazuna, Thief (ep194), Yokaze *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Kisame Hoshigaki *One Punch Man (2016) - Frog Man (ep2), Fukegao (ep1), Sitch, Snek, Zeniru (ep4) *Please Teacher! (2003) - Hyosuke Magumo *Please Twins! (2005) - Hyosuke Magumo (ep13) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Bodyguard (ep3), Kinomiya Corp. Vice President (ep9) *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (1997) - Guile *Sword Art Online (2013-2014) - Klein/Ryotaro Tsuboi *Wolverine (2011) - Madripoor Thug (ep7), Thug (ep8) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Klein/Ryotaro Tsuboi 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Riyan, Tomoya's Father *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Gabumon/'MetalGarurumon'/'Omnimon' (Shared) *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Matthieu *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Newscaster *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Ambassador's Driver, Bartender, Front Desk Guard, Mamo, Manager *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Taiseki *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Korega *Only Yesterday (2016) - Additional Voices *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kisame Hoshigaki Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Doctor (ep47), Reporter (ep51) *Violetta (2015) - Beto Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Terrovax 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Secretary of the Treasury *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Vice President *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Templar Inquisitor, Voice of the Prophet *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Gabumon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon (MetalGarurumon) *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - COG Announcer, COG News Reporter, Survivor Six *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Orcs *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Orbot *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Cliff, Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Shadow the Hedgehog *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Avers, Ghost Cell Assassin *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Cash Register *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Colonel Denisov *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Antares, Negimaru *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Antares, Azure Orca, Negimaru *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Antares, Azure Orca, Negimaru *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Hagel Boldness, Soldier *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Gerard Perriend *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Barras Lehr, Eisenberg Soldier, Guard#1, Kusatsu Arima, Noah Entreste of Eisenbank *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Reporter *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#16 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Isaac Feldman *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Potemkin *Hexyz Force (2010) - Guard, Ignus *Kessen II (2001) - Cao Cao *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Isa *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Saïx "No. VII" *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Saïx "No.VII" *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Saïx *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Armand *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Bertram Dimitrius Bloomfield *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Fukasaku, Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Fukasaku, Kisame Hoshigaki, Mifune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Fukasaku, Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Kisame Hoshigaki, Foo Yamanaka, Mifune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Taiseki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Foo Yamanaka, Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Kisame Hoshigaki *Omega Quintet (2015) - Tomekichi *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Juris *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Dr. Thrill, Finnegan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Worker, Yasuyuki Honda *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Roland, Team Leader *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Menacing Man, Murmur, Raphael *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Nikkari *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Master Zik, Orbot *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Winfield Powers *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Turtlez *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Bleublanc *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Hateful Man, Inquisitor, Noble, Scared Man, Totopepe *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Maurice Chausson *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Captain Matthews *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Captain Matthews *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Captain Matthews, Hermann *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Jean Noire, Mitsuo *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (138) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (105) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2016. Category:American Voice Actors